


Was ist denn schon gerecht im Leben? (English)

by ChariteFanfiction



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, POV First Person, Success, happiness, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChariteFanfiction/pseuds/ChariteFanfiction
Summary: "But there was one question that was now more relevant than ever. Carefully I grabbed Martin’s hand and intertwined our fingers. 'Martin… tell me. Does it bother you that I’m younger than you but nevertheless I’m above you in Charité’s hierarchy, earn more money and have more leave days?'"
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Was ist denn schon gerecht im Leben? (English)

POV Otto  
In the evening, I entered our flat with a relieved grin on my face. I still couldn’t really believe what had happened today. For months I had been working towards this moment and had often made a night of it but finally I reached my goal. From now on I was a Doctor of Medicine.  
In high spirits, I started to prepare dinner, because Martin would be home soon. He had in fact promised to do the cooking, so that I could just enjoy the evening (provided everything went as planned), but it didn’t feel right to wait for Martin so that he had to do the whole work alone after his tiring shift.  
Just when I had finished peeling the potatoes, the door was opened, and uneven steps got closer hastily.  
“How did it go?” Martin wanted to know when he arrived at the kitchen. I tried to repress my jubilant smile and turned around with a sigh. Somehow, I felt the need to keep my boyfriend guessing.  
Martin looked at me expectantly, his cheeks slightly blushed due to the cold air outside, and his chest rose and fell quickly like he had been in a hurry.  
It required some self-control to not throw my arms around my boyfriend’s neck immediately.  
I waited one more moment in silence and was able to witness how the hopeful smile on Martins face was slowly replaced by the expression of concern.  
“Out with it, Otto!” He said nearly aghast and then I couldn’t help but smile. In pretended anger, Martin rolled his eyes but pulled me closer at the same time.  
“You’re such an idiot, Dr Marquardt!” He whispered before bringing his lips to mine.  
We kissed passionately and this feeling really was one of the best in this world. Simply indescribable.  
As my hands found their way along Martin’s spine towards his neck, he leaned in and pushed me a few steps back until the kitchen cabinet stopped us. The kiss got rougher, more intensive. Martin’s hand ran through my hair as he pushed me a bit stronger against the cupboard.  
I loved moments like this so much when Martin left his aloofness behind and gave vent to his feelings. Once more, I was more than happy that I knew this part of him he hid thoroughly from anybody else.  
Slowly our kisses got gentler and calmer again until Martin let go of my lips and looked me straight in the eye. “I’m so proud of you!” He whispered and his words nearly made me burst with joy.  
For once, I didn’t really know what to answer, so I took his face between my hands and kissed him again.  
“Should we prepare dinner now?” I asked a few seconds later and Martin nodded approvingly.  
\---  
Some time later, we snuggled up on the sofa and enjoyed the restful time together. It had been quite a while since we had spent a stress-free evening together. In the last few weeks, I had been very busy with working towards my doctor’s degree and Martin had accepted quietly that I hadn’t had much time for him.  
I really admired him for his patience and the calmness he showed most of the time. He hardly ever complained, neither about his serious war injury nor about unpleasant parts of his work as a nurse. Instead of railing against his fate he usually saw the positive sides and the reasons why he himself was luckier than so many others.  
But there was one question that was now more relevant than ever. Carefully I grabbed Martin’s hand and intertwined our fingers. “Martin… tell me. Does it bother you that I’m younger than you but nevertheless I’m above you in Charité’s hierarchy, earn more money and have more leave days? Not to mention the ungracious behavior of some of the doctors towards you.”  
I really hated it when some of my colleagues treated the nursing staff dismissively just because they had never gotten the chance to go to university.  
At first, Martin had just looked at me a bit surprisedly, but now there appeared a smile on his face.  
“Yes, this one year of age difference is very dramatic.” Martin grinned but turned serious just a moment later. “Otto, I’m proud of you and of what you achieved. As far as I’m concerned, you could be the president of America and I could be a non-worker. My salary is really the last thing I’m interested in as long as we’re together.”  
Martin looked at me seriously and my heart leapt when I heard his words. Martin was definitely not wasteful of speaking about his affection.  
His answer made me genuinely happy but there was something about it that I didn’t understand. How could he take it so easy? “But it is still not fair that my colleagues don’t appreciate your work. They can’t even imagine how stressful it is to take care of so many patients and deliver material from one end of Charité to the other.” The words jut tumbled out of my mouth.  
“Oh Otto…” Martin sighed heavily. “What is fair in this world?” The pain in his voice sent shivers down my spine.  
Was it fair that we had to keep our love a secret? Or was it fair that we were both alive whereas so many others had died during the war?  
Martin was right, there were many things that weren’t fair, but I didn’t want to give up this easily.  
I knew that I wouldn’t be able to change everything, but I could ensure that the working atmosphere got at least a bit more pleasant for Martin and the other nurses. From now on, I would campaign for a respectful treatment of the nursing staff as Dr. Marquardt, because what would a hospital be without nurses?


End file.
